Keep It
by Simple Yet Clever
Summary: "And they just, give 'em to you?" Buttercup questioned. Bubbles shrugged, "Well, yeah." Follow along as Bubbles attempts to explain her horde of previously owned jackets tucked away at the back of her closet. "I promise I didn't steal them!" Bubbles defended, at which Buttercup rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah? Okay, go on, do tell."


**Okay! Before we begin, I'd like to take a short moment to thank all of you who have chosen to read this!**

**Also, I'd like to explain that I can totally see Bubbles being one of those girls who happens to collect guys' jackets when they're sweetly, or _not _so sweetly, given over for her to borrow. If that makes sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of the PowerPuff Girls franchise, only borrowing the characters temporarily for this particular story! I promise!**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Bursting into Bubbles' room with more than enough force necessary, Buttercup made a B-line of the closet of her blonde sibling.

"Don't you ever knock? I'm _meditating_." Bubbles complained as she floated mid-air in a relaxed, cross-legged pose fit for her daily meditating routine. She lazily looked at her raven-haired sister approaching her closet with an aura of agitation.

Buttercup ignored her, throwing open the door and immediately digging through the abnormally large closet. When the girls were finally able to have rooms of their own, Bubbles made sure that a walk-in closet was part of her bargain. That, and all her walls painted a specific blue paint that was infused with glitter.

Sighing, Bubbles gracefully landed on her white plush carpet, strolling herself over.

"What are you looking for?" She questioned her emerald-eyed sibling.

"My favorite jacket." Buttercup grunted in response, her first actual response to the blonde since her intrusion.

"Then let me look. I'm pretty sure I know my own way around my closet." Bubbles offered, grabbing the shoulders of Buttercup and lightly pulling her out of her way. She entered the double doors of her closet, surveying the ample amounts of clothes currently stored.

Right in the back corner were excessive amounts of jackets, to which Bubbles' eyes gleamed when she spotted exactly what she was looking for. In a flash she pulled out the item Buttercup was fervently searching for.

"There." She handed the worn jacket over in satisfaction.

Buttercup snatched it out of her hands quickly. "Stop "accidentally" borrowing it, will you? You have more than enough of your own." She pointed out, gesturing to the rack that contained an assortment of jackets.

Bubbles giggled. "Those? Oh, I don't wear those really, they're just part of my collection." She answered.

Buttercup cocked a brow, glancing at the "collection". Huffing, she slipped her recently retrieved jacket on and went to go investigate the jackets Bubbles had on display.

"Did you ransack the guys section at Forever 21 or something?" Buttercup asked as she found herself going through multiple guy jackets. hoodies, and sweatshirts. "Honestly, Bubbs, that's just a bunch of money wasted on crap."

"No, they were given to me."

Buttercup whirled around. "Are you telling me you go around stealing jackets?"

"No! Didn't you hear what I said, they were _given_ to me." Bubbles reiterated, yanking the grey jacket that was currently in Buttercup's grasp.

Buttercup "gingerly" brushed off the scarves and shoes scattered on the small bench that was recently installed at the back of the closet. She continued to sit with arm crossed.

"Go on, do tell."

"Fine." Huffed Bubbles, eyeing the jacket. "This one is from...Mike Believe, I'm pretty sure..."

* * *

_It was your average movie date. I was wearing that one really cute light blue sundress with the white and purple flowers. Oh! And my hair looked so good that night-_

_Get on with it, Bubbles._

_Right...anyway- I refused to bring a cardigan because it would just deter my look. Totally regretted it when I walked in though..._

...

"_Gee, Bubbs, good thinking on not bringing the warm, cozy cardigan. Nice one._" I sarcastically thought to myself, rubbing my arms for warmth, mentally kicking myself for being so stupid. Suddenly, though, I felt something drape of my shoulders, protecting me from the air-conditioned hell I was currently sitting in.

"Huh?" I said, looking down and noticing it was a jacket.

"You were cold." Mike smiled.

Embarrassed, I smiled back, sliding out of the jacket and handing it back. "No, I'll warm up, please take it back."

But knowing Mike, he was too mannerly, and continued to insist I use it anyway.

After the movie was finished, I was still wrapped in the jacket, and I tried to give it back once again.

"Nah, you keep it, I got plenty." He assured, and before I could refuse, he led me straight to my house and bid me a sweet goodnight.

* * *

"So all these jackets are his, then?" Buttercup wondered, jutting her thumb over at the massive amounts that hung on the rack.

Bubbles sighed. "No, I have a jacket of every guy I know."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, scoffing. "You lure them to the movies and proceed to steal their jackets. Never thought you'd be that sly."

"I don't steal them, they just give them to me!" She defended, emphasizing with a stomp of her foot.

Pulled out another jacket off the hanger, Buttercup threw it to Bubbles. "What's the story for this one?"

The blue-eyed pony-tailed blonde studied the item in her hands, smiling slightly. "The red hoodie."

* * *

_It was that one day when my cheer practice went a bit over scheduled time, and you happened to leave without me._

_I wasn't going to wait another hour for you to prance around in your skirt and shake your pom-poms._

_Shut up. Now, as I was saying- I was waiting for you without knowing you had already left._

...

It's been twenty minutes of me standing in this field, only my uniform being my source to keep me warm as I'm patiently waiting for my sister to finally pick me up. My uniform wasn't doing much, and I'd bet anyone a hundred bucks Buttercup already left without me.

The baseball team was just a field over, finishing drills and readying for an hour of practice, per the usual.

Suddenly, Brick broke away from his teammates and hustled to the spot I was planted at.

"Waiting for someone?" He asked, slowing his pace as he neared me. I wanted to laugh at his lame excuse for a pony-tail, but I wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Buttercup's supposed to pick me up, but I guess she forgot." I sighed, shivering. The breeze fluttered around me, blowing my skirt in the wind. It looked like it was about to rain too.

Oh goodie.

"I'd give you a ride home, but I've got practice-"

"No." I shook my head, effectively cutting him off. "Don't bother. Walking home is healthy anyway, besides, if no one's answered my calls then that must mean they're doing something important." I explained.

Brick's coach began to call him back over, and by the sound of him he wasn't too happy about Brick taking a little break to talk to me.

"You should get back, see ya later." I started to leave.

"Wait." Brick commanded, and I halted in step, turning to face him. I gave him a questioning look.

In a hesitant move, he shred off his red hoodie.

"Take this, your lips are bluer than your eyes." He held the jacket for me to take.

Without refusing the sweet gesture, I quickly slipped it on. "I'll have it washed and ready for you tomorrow-"

"It's cool, just stuff it in your locker later as a last resort, incase you're marooned again." He smirked at me, then began to jog back to his teammates to finish up baseball practice. I took in the warmth the jacket brought me, and smiled as I began to run back home.

* * *

"So whenever it's cold, you don't have the common sense to bring your _own _jacket?" Buttercup gave a devious smirk.

"Oh, be quiet. I'm not freezing all the time." Bubbles countered, flipping her long golden ponytail over her shoulder.

Buttercup made a point to roll her eyes in a very exaggerated way. "Show me _one_ jacket you received without using the _"oh no! I'm so cold and I don't happen to have a jacket with me, what a coincidence that a cute boy like you has one and is so enamored by my charm and beauty you willingly hand it over", _excuse."

Bubbles stood with an expressionless face, only blinking.

"What?" Buttercup twisted her face.

Sighing dramatically, Bubbles began scrolling through the collection. "Fine." She sorted jacket after jacket, looking for a specific piece. "Aha!" She stopped, pulling out a blue zip-up.

"I can only guess who gave you that one." Buttercup added sarcastically, to which Bubbles purposely ignored.

* * *

_So...this one's kind of embarrassing._

_Oh, really? YES! Okay, okay- what happened?_

_Calm down, I'm getting there! __So, it was earlier this year, during my athletics period..._

...

I had just stripped myself out of my disgustingly sweaty uniform, dropping it into the hampers to get it cleaned as usual- when the worst thing of worst things could ever happen.

My clothes. My clothes were stolen right out of my locker!

I stood flabbergasted as I found that all that was left in my locker happened to be my worn-out white converse.

I did the only thing anyone else would probably do in this situation, which is ask around and beg to borrow a shirt and some pants.

Robin had an extra skirt- _(Thank the lord, because then I probably would've never left the locker room)_ But no one had another shirt. Not even the coaches happened to have a top lying around. Either that or dig through the dirty laundry for an extra shirt. How convenient.

I burned of embarrassment, I could feel the tears piling up on the brim of my eye lids, ready to race down my face. Asking around, no one knew of _anyone _taking my stuff.

The tears busted at that point.

Running out of the exit of the locker room, I decided I just needed to make it to my regular locker to see if _hopefully_ there happened to be an extra cardigan I stashed in there.

...

_You know you could've probably called me or Blossom-_

_Yeah, but I was hysterical- now shush or you aren't going to know what happened._

_..._

"At least it's lunch." I hiccuped, trying to stop the tears as I sprinted down the hallway. Lunch meant the hallways were scarce, so I could easily get to my locker without getting spotted._  
_

Well...that is until _Boomer_ happened to come around the corner.

I ducked behind a trashcan, trying to cover myself with my bag, and praying he didn't happen to notice me.

"Uh, Bubbles? You okay?" His calm voice asked.

I was mortified. Of course this would happen to me. My big time crush just _had _to come talk to me the moment I wasn't decent! I was a topless, crying mess, and he just _happened_ to show up, out of the blue.

...

_I thought you were over him._

_Well, at this point I wasn't, so did you want me to continue or..._

_Yeah, sorry, go ahead._

_..._

I was breaking down, my heart ramming in my chest, I sniffled. "No, I'm not! Someone stole my stuff, I have no shirt on. I'm topless! I need to get out my locker and find something to put on, you need to leave!" I cried, hoping he'd just go away. I felt so ashamed.

He looked a bit red- if he laughed I'd probably just give up right there and fly home, bawling my eyes out.

But he didn't laugh. The next thing he did was slip off his cute blue sweatshirt, and handed it over.

"Just use mine." He gave me a sincere, cute smile- the kind that says, _"I'm so sorry, let me help you"_ He is so gosh darn adorable! Ah!

Quickly, I shrugged it on and zipped it all the way up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I instantly tackled him with a hug.

He chuckled cutely. "It's no problem. Whoever did that to you is completely out of line, I'm really sorry about that." He comforted, placing an arm around me as we both began to walk down the hall.

"Don't be sorry." I assured him. "You didn't do it. Anyway, I'll be sure to get this back to you no later than tomorrow, yeah?" I looked up to him, giving him a hopeful smile.

Another chuckled that made my heart flutter, I had to look back down so he didn't see my raging blush. "Why don't you keep it? That shade of blue isn't really my color anyway."

* * *

"How come you never told me that someone stole your clothes? Bet you it was Princess! I'm gonna shake her until her ugly pom-pom pig-tails fall off, she's so gonna get-"

Buttercup!" Bubbles cut her off. "That's real sweet and all, but she already got what she deserved, trust me."

"Still shoulda told me so I coulda put her in her place." Buttercup sneered.

Bubbles giggled. "I promise I'll give you a heads up next time. Well, are you satisfied now?"

"Yeah." Buttercup lifted herself off the bench, cautiously scanning the rack to see if there was anything that called for another story. "Well, guess I'll just- whoa...is that..."

She shoved all jackets aside, revealing a sleek, worn out, leather jacket at the end. She held it up, narrowing her eyes as she studied it thoroughly.

Buttercup smirked, a spark glimmering in her green eyes. "He didn't."

Bubbles giggled. "He totally did."

* * *

_This one was definitely different from the other ones._

_What, you forced him to give it over? I don't believe Butch, of all people, would be so courteous to lend his favorite jacket to a girl. He's anything but a gentleman. Pfft._

_If you let me tell the story, then you'll find out. So- it was about a month ago when we had the project for English and he happened to be my partner._

_..._

I should've known that being Butch's partner meant one of two things:

He wouldn't be doing _any_ work at all.

He would procrastinate until last minute.

This project, unfortunately, was due tomorrow. We haven't met up _once _to work on it.

This is procrastination at it's finest. At least we could probably wrap this all in one day.

It's a poem project, and both of us decided since it was spring and the weather was nice, we could hit up the park and work on our haiku's using the things we found around us. one of the most stupid projects ever, because since it's really easy, to make it more challenging, we're supposed to have a total of ten poems, all correlating, but not using the same subject.

So I finally get to the to meet up with him, and the first thing he does is shove a leather jacket in my face.

"Put it on and let's get this over with. I don't wanna hear you whining." He grumbled, flipping open a notebook, twirling a blue ink pen in his hand. "What?" He spat, looking annoyed.

I was so confused. I stared at the leather jacket, then held it up and looked at him. "Uh, what's this?" I asked.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised you don't know what a jacket is, since you don't seem to own any of your own so you resort to leeching them off from others." He made a point to tap the pen at the notebook. "Now, are we gonna get shit done, or what?"

This time I rolled my eyes. I placed my hands at my hips, my left gripping the thick jacket. "Obviously. What I want to know is _why_ you're giving it to me."

He dropped the notebook onto the vibrant green grass. "Everyone knows whenever you're out with a guy, doesn't matter _what_ you're doing, you manage to seduce them into giving up their jackets. I gave mine to you so we wouldn't have to go down that road." He explained.

"I don't _need _a jacket, and I don't _want _yours, take it back." I threw it at him, and he easily caught it.

"Just keep it before I _make _you keep it." He threatened.

"No." I refused, pulling out my own notebook along with a green pen. "Now, let's get back on task."

"You're gonna keep that jacket." He sneered.

"No." I huffed.

"Put it on."

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Oh for crying. Out. Loud." He growled, getting restless, tackling me down, forcing me into the leather jacket, backwards, and zipping it up so I was trapped.

"_Now._" He began as he got himself up, not having the decency to help me up. I glared at him as I got onto my own feet. "Let's finish the hi-whatever you call 'em."

"Haiku's." I corrected, to which he just rolled his eyes.

...

_Butchy-boy likes you, Bubsy._

_Shut up!_

...

We finished the poem's faster than I thought.

"It's my favorite jacket." Butch pointed out as he walked my up to my front door. "So respect it, or you'll regret it."

"I'm giving it back to you tomorrow." I announced, glaring at him as I opened my door.

"Keep it." He plainly said before shoving me inside, slamming the door, and leaving.

* * *

Buttercup was in a fit of laughter, clutching her sides.

"Oh God, I'm so telling everyone tomorrow! Who knew ole Butchy-boy had a little crush on you. He's such a sissy!" Buttercup howled.

Bubbles giggled too, currently donning the leather jacket herself.

Secretly, this one was her favorite.

_Not _because she had a super secret, big time, major crush on Butch- she _totally _did not like the raven-haired, green-eyed, jerky fellow that sassed her and antagonized her yet complimented her without even knowing it. She definitely did _not_ like-like him. He totally _didn't _make her laugh everyday, and he totally _wasn't _super good-looking with tanned skinned and that whole bad-boy thing going on.

No way.

The jacket just happened to look good with jeggings and wedge sneakers, even if it may be a bit too bulky for her petite frame.

"So, any other jackets you need to cross off her list?" Buttercup wondered as her laughter began to die down.

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I could have a second go at it." She smirked.

"Whatever." Buttercup yawned, beginning to leave the closet for good now. She still had to go out and get some cookie dough ice cream. Then her eyes dangerously hit an outdated, worn-out parka.

She slowly turned around, glaring bitterly at her golden-haired sister.

"What is that?" She bit out menacingly.

"I'm guessing you already know."

"Tell. Me." She ordered.

Bubbles sighed. "Okay, so maybe there _was_ one jacket I stole..."

* * *

**Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all those that read, and it'd be super keen if any of you happened to favorite or review! I'd appreciate that too much, you don't even know!**

**Thanks again, enjoy your day, au revior!**


End file.
